


[Podfic] Finding Your Wings

by MikiPierce



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comical Misunderstandings, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiPierce/pseuds/MikiPierce
Summary: Kuina is the name given to him, and it’s one she’s happy to take. Her future as a wife, not so much. She vows to break any ties that threaten her freedom, but this Zoro guy won’t leave her alone. Maybe if she throws Wado Ichimonji at him?A version of Kuina survives, and fate spins on.(“I’m Zoro,” he tries again, “and I’m going to be the world’s greatest swordsman.”“Kuina,” she says, and I am going to fly.)
Relationships: Kuina/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502827) by [Blazonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazonix/pseuds/Blazonix). 



**Text:** [Finding Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502827/chapters/41228042)

 **Author:** [Blazonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazonix/)

 **Reader:** [MikiPierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiPierce)

 **Length:** 24:23 minutes

 **Direct Link:** [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427/finding-your-wings-by-blazonix-chapter-1)

[MikiPierce](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427) · [Finding Your Wings by Blazonix Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427/finding-your-wings-by-blazonix-chapter-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited when Blazonix asked me to narrate their fanfic! I had wanted to narrate but never got started. So. This is my very first project and of course, I'm rough around the edges. I would really love to hear your comments and your feedback on 2 things:
> 
> Did my narration hold your attention? Do you think I have what it takes (Diamond in the Rough)? Bear in mind that I should greatly improve by the time we have season 1 complete.
> 
> Thanks, MikiPierce!


	2. Chapter 2

**Text:** [Finding Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502827/chapters/41228042)

 **Author:** [Blazonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazonix/)

 **Reader:** [MikiPierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiPierce)

 **Length:** 21:24 minutes

 **Direct Link:** [Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427/finding-your-wings-chapter-2)

[MikiPierce](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427) · [Finding Your Wings Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-927321427/finding-your-wings-chapter-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my new mic enhances your listening pleasure...see you next chapter, stay safe, stay well!


End file.
